


Slowly in the Rain

by RandyQueen



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Harry Osborn, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Parksborn in the rain
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Parkner Rain Collection





	Slowly in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/gifts).



> Thanks to Laken for giving me this prompt!!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Harry shoved Peter to the side while giggling. He couldn’t even remember why they were laughing in the first place. All Harry knew was that Peter looked more beautiful than Harry could remember. His head was thrown back as his body shook with laughter. The bridge of his nose was scrunched from the force of his laugh.

For a moment, Harry’s breath left his body. All he could focus on was Peter. Peter who was his best friend in the world. Peter who had given him the saddest look ever when Harry had said that he was moving. Peter who had buried his head into Harry’s neck at the airport years later and had gripped him tight.

Harry had never felt more in love with him than he did in this moment. His heart never felt as full as it did now watching Peter laugh over something that must have been so small. It was almost scary how much Harry was in love with his best friend. He would do anything Peter asked in a heartbeat.

Peter turned to Harry with a bright smile and gestured to an awning. Harry gave him a confused look that turned into understanding when his eyes followed Peter’s pointed finger to the sky. Dark clouds were hanging over the city.

A wicked grin lit up Harry’s face as there was a sounding _boom_ and it began to pour. Harry spread his arms out and tilted his head to the sky, relishing the rhythmic pattern of the rain hitting his body.

The best thing about no longer being under his father’s control was being able to do things he hadn’t been able to as a kid and playing in the rain had been one of them. There was only one time that he could remember with Peter that had resulted in Harry getting sick.

With not much thought at all, he felt his body begin to twirl slowly. The rain set a soothing sound that had instantly calmed Harry. He started to twirl faster until he was spinning and stumbling and laughing and carefree because no one could stop him.

Except for Peter who had reached out and grabbed his arm to spin Harry into his body. A fond smile grace Peter’s face as Harry tried to look at him through the unsteady vision he gained from spinning. 

Within a beat, they began to sway to music that was not playing. Swaying as if they weren’t on the sidewalk, soaking wet, and best friends. One of Peter’s hands was holding his and the other was placed at his waist, guiding him through the waltz that Harry had taught him too long ago.

Harry’s hand was atop Peter’s shoulder as heavy as he could afford. Their waltz turned into a messy jumble of feet stepping on each other and awkwardly bumping into each other. Harry went to pull away with a small laugh only to slip on the metal sidewalk marker and onto Peter.

The close proximity caused Harry’s heart to start a rapid pace. This close, he could feel every breath Peter took, could feel as Peter shifted to accommodate the extra weight, feel himself to become light-headed with the overwhelming sense of Peter.

Peter’s arm had pulled Harry closer, he would realize later. He could have held Harry upright in place instead of letting him crash into Peter. Could have done plenty of things but had chosen to pull Harry closer.

Once Harry had faith in his ability to stay balanced, and maybe had gotten his fill of being this close to Peter, he attempted to pull away. He found that he could only get so far. There was barely an inch between the two of them. 

Harry looked at Peter in question. Peter only smiled in response, easing his confusion. The smile grew even softer before a soft pair of lips covered Harry’s.

Harry stuttered for the smallest moment. His brain slowed then sped back up. The hand that was on Peter’s shoulder slip up to his cheek. Peter used the arm around his waist to pull his back to press as close as possible. 

Time was lost as Harry slowly and surely pressed into the kiss. He let himself be enveloped in the warmth that was Peter. Let his mouth be coaxed opened and explored, simply allowing Peter to lead.

What felt like a lifetime and too soon later, Peter pulled back with a dopey grin. Harry knew hat he matched as well. Peter pulled back completely, giving more room than Harry wanted, and held out a hand.

Harry grabbed it and swung it between them. He let himself be dragged to whatever restaurant that Peter wanted. Harry followed Peter as he always would.


End file.
